Kyōfu no Gōkon
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Extra Short Films |previous = Isuzu no Heya 五十鈴の部屋 |next = - |current track = 恐怖の合コン }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Asahi Shiina (CV. Toshiyuki Toyonaga) Kisumi Shigino (CV. Chihiro Suzuki) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Momotaro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenichi Suzumura) Aiichiro Nitori (CV. Kouki Miyata) Seijuro Mikoshiba (CV. Kenjiro Tsuda) Rin Matsuoka (CV. Mamoru Miyano) Shizuru Isurugi (CV. Yoshitsugu Matsuoka) Romio Hayahune (CV. Atsushi Abe) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = December 12, 2018 |album = Extra Short Films |tracks = |price = |length = 6:01 |episodes = }} (恐怖の合コン A Terrifying Blind Group Date) is the twelfth track of the drama CD Extra Short Films. It was released on December 12, 2018. Translation Asahi：Wow! Just what I’d expect from Tokyo, It’s still so lively this late at night. Kisumi：It’s like a metropolis where love and desire join together in a whirlwind, isn’t it? Makoto：Hey…do we really have to go? Asahi：A little late to say that now, isn’t it? Makoto：But it’s my first time going to a mixer. I’m a little nervous. Haruka：There’s a first time for everything. Kisumi：Oh, you’re unexpectedly enthusiastic about it, Haru. That’s great! Haruka：I’m not. The venue is a mackerel speciality restaurant, so I’m looking forward to it, that’s all. Asahi：Oh, here we are! This must be the place. Big-Catch Mackerel Indulgence, Tokyo flagship bar restaurant. Kisumi：By the way, the girls we’re meeting are all swimmers, so I think you guys will have a lot in common to talk about! Asahi：Seriously!? Staff：Welcome! Kisumi：I’m Shigino Kisumi who made the reservation. Host：Certainly, Mr. Shigino. Your guests have already arrived. This way please. Kisumi：Thank you for waiting! Sorry we’re late! Momo/Momoko：Geez Kisumi, you’re sooooo late! Ai/Aiko：We’re gonna punish you! Momo/Momoko：Oooh, punishment! You can leave it to me! Makoto：HUH? W-wait a sec…these girls… Asahi：Hey, they’re pretty cute, aren’t they? Kisumi：Right? Right? Haruka：It’s called Mackerel Indulgence, but the appetizer is not mackerel. Makoto：That’s not the point here! Seijuro/Seiko：Well then, I’ll start by introducing myself! I’m Mikoshiba Seiko! My most attractive feature is my smile! Momo/Momoko：I’m Mikoshiba Momoko! I’m Seiko’s younger sister by three years, and my hobby is stag beetle hunting! Nice to meet you all! Ai/Aiko：I’m Nitori Aiko. My hobby is a S-E-C-R-E-T. Makoto：Hey, there’s something really wrong about this! Why are you guys fitting in so well? Kisumi：It’s our turn next! Haruka：I’m Nanase Haruka. I only swim free. Asahi：I’m Shiina Asahi. I swim anything. Kisumi：C'mon, Makoto, introduce yourself. Makoto：Eh? B-but… Haruka：Don’t be shy, Makoto. Come on, hurry up. Makoto：Umm… I’m Tachibana Makoto. I’m from Iwatobi Town. Kisumi：And I’m your host today, Shigino Kisumi! You can call me “Kiss Me”! Seijuro/Seiko：Oooh, he said “kiss me”! Momo/Momoko：What a letch! Ai/Aiko：So sketch, it’s not a stretch! (T/N: A pun allegedly derived from “etch-a-sketch” that’s used to tease people for being “ecchi” = a pervert) Asahi：Anyway, let’s all make a toast. Haruka：Does everyone have a glass? Girls：Yes, we do! Seijuro/Seiko：Ah, I’ll have the non-alcoholic Cassis Orange. Ai/Aiko：Hey, Seiko! Why are you acting all innocent and cute? Seijuro/Seiko：That’s because I just finished swimming 1500m in 20 minutes! Asahi：Huh, for real, seriously? You were at a swimming pool just now? Seijuro/Seiko：Nope! The Sea of Japan! Ai/Aiko：Whaat? Seiko, didn’t you tell me it was the Sea of Okhotsk? Eeeeek, stop pretending to be a humble Yamato nadeshiko! (T/N: Yamato nadeshiko is the personification of an idealized Japanese woman with a deep and abiding modesty) Kisumi：Anyway, c'mon everyone, let’s cheers! All：Cheers! Seijuro/Seiko：Hey Tachibana-kun, what’s the matter? You’re so quiet. You gotta be in the hustle and bustle! Makoto：No…I’m… Asahi：Yeah, Makoto’s always kinda like this But he’s normally nice to girls and children. Makoto：Hey, Asahi! Haruka：Don’t be shy, Makoto. Makoto：No, that’s not what I’m trying to say. Isn’t this situation a bit weird? I mean, they’re Mikoshiba-senpai, Momotaro-kun, and Nitori-kun, right? Ai/Aiko：How amazing! I knew it, I’m so happy! Tachibana-kun remembers our names already! Momo/Momoko：Eh~! You’re so mean! My name is Momoko, who did you call Momotaro? I’m not a boy! Makoto：Ah… I-I’m sorry. Momo/Momoko：Geez, I won’t forgive you! Huff puff! Haruka：Speaking of which, there are four of us guys, but only three girls? Kisumi：Oh, you’re right. Is the last person not coming? Seijuro/Seiko：Rinko said she’d be a little late. Apparently her flight was delayed. Asahi：She’s flying in? Ai/Aiko：Yup! She’s a Japanese returnee from Sydney. Makoto：Rinko? Could it be… Momo/Momoko：Oh my, you know her? Makoto：Er, she reminds me of a friend of mine… Seijuro/Seiko：Oh geez, Tachibana-kun, there’s more to you than meets the eye! Haruka：What’s she like? Ai/Aiko：Oh my, Nanase-kun, you have a crush on Rinko? Momo/Momoko：Her teeth are kinda sharp, but she’s very pretty! Seijuro/Seiko：Gosh, I’m so jealous! I’ll not let her have Nanase-kun! Momo/Momoko：Ehh, Seiko, you have your eyes on Nanase-kun? Asahi：The way to Haru’s heart is through mackerel dishes! Seijuro/Seiko：In that case, I’ll give you my mackerel sushi! Here, eat this, Say ahh! Haruka：A-ahh. Makoto：Wait, Haru, you’re actually saying ahh!? Ai/Aiko：C'mon Tachibana-kun, it’s your turn. This vinegared mackerel over here! Say Ahh. Ahhh! Makoto：Eeh!? Asahi：Hey, feed me, too! Momo/Momoko：Well, let’s do it together! Ready, set! Boys：Ahhh! Makoto：A…aah. Staff: Your guest has arrived. Asahi：Oh, Rinko-chan’s here? Kisumi：We’ve been waiting for you, Rinko-chan! Rin：Hey, sorry I’m late. Seijuro：You’re late, Matsuoka! Ai：We’ve already started. Momo：We just got to the fun part of the night! Makoto：Eh? Ehh? EHH!? Rin：I’m Matsuoka Rin. I have a girly name, but I’m a guy. I came back from Sydney, where I was training abroad as a swimmer. Asahi/Asako：Holy moly, you’re so cool, Matsuoka-kun! Makoto：What!? H-hey, wait…Asahi! Haruka/Haruko：As one would expect from someone back from Sydney, you sure have amazing muscles. Makoto：Haru, you too!? Ai：Rin-senpai, what would you like to drink? Rin：Hmm…I’ll start with a cola. Kisumi：C'mon, what are you all waiting for, start introducing yourselves! Haruka/Haruko：I’m Nanase Haruko. I don’t have a boyfriend right now. I’m free. Asahi/Asako：I’m Shiina Asako. My most attractive feature is my energetic smile! Sparkle! Kisumi：Come on Mako, introduce yourself properly, too! Makoto：No…but I’m… Makoto：Ugggghhhh…Hmmm…ghhhhh Shizuru：Makoto-senpai is having a nightmare. Romio：I wonder what he’s dreaming about? Makoto：Haru… we gotta escape… we can’t stay here… Shizuru：Chappy-senpai is in the dream. Makoto：Wait…not you too Rin, what are you doing? No more “Ahh”… Romio：Maybe we should wake him up? Shizuru：This sounds amusing, so let’s keep listening. Makoto：Ahhh! Translated by donamoeba References Navigation Category:CD Category:Drama CD Category:Product Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Category:Extra Short Films